The present invention relates to coin-operated latch mechanisms particularly adapted for use in newspaper display racks and the like.
Conventional coin-operated latch mechanisms are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,760,923; 3,870,136; and 4,371,072, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein. Each of those mechanisms discloses a coin-receiving member including a pair of channel members which define a plurality of vertical coin receiving slots. Coins which are dropped into the slots come to rest upon a latch which is carried by an access door of the display rack when the access door is in a closed position. If a prescribed number of coins are deposited into the slot(s), the lowermost coin functions to cam the latch downwardly in response to the door being pulled open, whereby the latch moves out of contact with a stop lug. After the door has been opened, the latch no longer underlies the coins, whereby the coins drop into a coin-collecting container located below the slots.
In the event that the customer desires to retrieve the deposited coins before the door has been opened, a coin return mechanism is provided having an actuator which is accessible to the customer. When the actuator is pushed, the following movements occur simultaneously: (i) the latch is pushed sideways against a spring bias so that the coins no longer rest thereupon, (ii) a coin chute is pushed into a position beneath the coins so that the coins which drop when no longer supported by the latch will be deflected by the diverter to a coin return ramp, and (iii) the channel members are swung apart to open-up the coin slots to facilitate the ability of the coins, especially skewed coins, to drop from the slots.
Although functioning successfully, room remains for improvement of the above-described mechanism. For example, it will be appreciated that in the performance of those steps, it is necessary to overcome a given amount of resistance produced by springs, friction, weight of parts, etc., which resistance can require considerable effort by the customer to push the actuator.
Furthermore, it might be possible for a customer, having knowledge of the manner in which the mechanism functions, to "cheat" the machine by obtaining a newspaper while also retrieving the deposited coinage. This might be accomplished by (i) depositing the proper coinage, (ii) pulling on the door just sufficiently to disengage the latch from its stop member, and (iii) pushing on the coin return actuator. If performed carefully, and in correct sequence, those steps might enable the door to be unlocked just as the coin return slot is positioned beneath the coins.
It is also possible that the sideways pushing of the latch during a coin return operation might impose sufficient torque to bend or otherwise damage the latch and/or its pivotal mounting.
The afore-described coin-operated unlatching mechanism is often mounted on a face plate or wall of the housing which can be swung open and closed for enabling the deposited coinage to be retrieved as well as enabling the mechanism to be maintained or repaired. It often occurs that repairs or maintenance can be simplified if the wall is removed and brought to a repair facility. Removal of the wall is difficult because it typically is mounted by hinges which are fastened to the wall and housing. Removal of the screws is time-consuming and difficult, especially if rusted.
Another shortcoming relating to the wall involves the fact that it is necessary to utilize a key to both unlock and lock the wall. That is, the wall itself usually includes a key-operated latching mechanism which is moved to its locking and unlocking positions by the manual rotation of a key. Generally, the key is kept on a chain secured to the operator's clothing and comprises one of numerous keys being carried. To unlock the wall, the operator (i) selects the proper key, (ii) unlocks the wall, (iii) removes the key, (iv) opens the wall, (v) performs the necessary functions, (vi) closes the wall, (vii) reselects the key, and (vii) relocks the wall. Since an operator typically services many such machines during a workday, it will be appreciated that the above steps, when considered together, and over the period of a day, involve a considerable amount of time to perform. Any reductions in the above steps would be welcomed in order to reduce the amount of time expanded.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to minimize or obviate problems of the type disclosed above.
An additional object is to provide a coin-operated latch mechanism in which the manual coin-release actuator offers less resistance to actuation.
A further object is to provide such a mechanism which resists being "cheated".
Yet another object is to provide such a mechanism in which the door latch is not susceptible to excessive sideward torque during a coin return operation.
A further object is to provide a key actuated face plate on a coin-operated display machine which is easily removable and which can be closed and locked without the use of a key.